Alec developes Asthma
by Frizwizz
Summary: Well the title kind of says it all. One peaceful day Alec and Magnus are watching the TV when Alec begins to cough. Read on to find out what happens next. R&R at the end please. Malec based.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I've updated now. Sure its a new story but what the heck. After the 17th of June my updates should start up again I hope. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

**Alec develops Asthma.**

**APOV**

Ugh why is there never anything on the TV?

I was sat on the sofa with Magnus channel flicking.

*cough cough* I'd had this cough for a few days now; it was starting to get annoying. *cough cough*

"Hey, you alright?" Magnus turned my head to the side so I was looking into his eyes.

"Yeah fine why?"*cough cough cough* I answered turning away to look at the TV. I went mad every time I looked into them all I wanted to do was kiss him.

"You sound sick let me check your temperature."

Before I could do anything he grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him once more and put his forehead on mine.

I could feel a deep blush lighting my face.

"Well you don't seem to have a temperature. Ah well while I'm at it."

What was he on ab-?

And then he kissed, lying me down onto the sofa and deepening the kiss. As he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I felt the need to cough. Not now. I tried to suppress the need to cough and carried on.

When Magnus released me to breath I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ah, better." Magnus laughed, "Hey you alright?"

I had to sit up, I couldn't stop coughing, and I couldn't breathe.

Magnus was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me, it did nothing to help.

It was getting worse.

"Help...Cough...Me.....gasp....Magnus....Cough" I managed to get out. I tried to stand up to see if that helped.

I feel forward onto my hands and knees, retching from coughing so much.

Magnus ran into the kitchen and came back with a bucket just in time. I felt the bile rise in my throat and up it came.

I was starting to panic. What was wrong with me?

I fell sideways gasping for breath. Magnus pulled me into his lap and tried to get me to calm down.

"Come on Alec, breath with me." Magnus began taking exaggerated breaths and I tried to breathe with him but just ended up coughing and retching more. Magnus grabbed the bucket and ran to the phone.

"Hello, 911, yes I need an ambulance. My boyfriend just started coughing and throwing up. Okay I'll do that thanks."

Magnus hung up and came back.

My vision was starting to blur and I could tell I was blacking out.

"Alec, love, can you hear me?" Magnus lifted me so I was leaning against him.

"The ambulance will be here soon, just try to breathe with me okay?"

Magnus was putting pressure on my chest trying to stop it heaving with my breathing.

I was trying to get his hands off but I was getting weaker.

And then everything got too difficult and I just let go.


	2. Chapter 2

MPOV

"Hello, 911, yes I need an ambulance. "

"What has happened?"

"My boyfriend just started coughing and throwing up."

"Try to help him breathe normally for the time being, an ambulance will be there shortly."

"Okay I'll do that thanks."

I ran back into the living where I found Magnus still on the floor where I had left him

I picked him up so his back was on my chest.

"Alec, love, can you hear me?" I put my hands on his chest to try help even out his breathing.

"The ambulance will be here soon, just try to breathe with me okay?"

I started to breathe in big exaggerations.

Alec was trying to get my hands off but it wasn't working. He seemed to be getting weaker.

Suddenly his gasping stopped and he slumped to the side.

Oh crap.

I laid Alec down and checked for a pulse; Thank God His heart was still beating.

I started to give him life breathes, where the hell was the ambulance.

I was starting to get tired just as the paramedics arrived.

"Hello, paramedics here, can you let us in?" I heard a female voice.

I was still giving Alec life breathes, so I just waved my hand towards the door and the lock clicked.

The paramedics ran in.

"When did this start?"

"I lay back against the sofa, trying to catch my breath.

"About half an hour I think, He's had a cough for awhile though."

"Well it sounds like an asthma attack. Is there any known knowledge of Asthma in his childhood?"

The paramedic asked.

"Not that I know of."

The second paramedic gave Alec an injection in his arm, immediately he began to breathe normally and the paramedics put a face mask of something on his mouth.

"He seems alright now, but we'll take him to the hospital just to get him checked out."

"Yeah I'll come with."

I grabbed my coat and joined them in the ambulance.

We were nearly at the hospital when Alec came round.

"What happened? Where am I? Magnus where are you?" He started to panic and his cough started up.

"Alec calm down I'm right here, you collapsed and stopped breathing. We're going to the hospital at the minute to get you checked out. How do you feel?" I was sitting near him holding his hand.

"My chest feels tight, and it's hard to breath." He was beginning to struggle again.

"Alec you're going to have to keep this mask on it will make it easier for you to breath." The paramedic in the back forced the mask back onto Alec as he tried to refuse it.

30 minutes later.

Alec and I were waiting for our taxi to come take us home.

"You alright now?" I enquired holding him close.

"Yeah, can't believe I've got asthma." He stated in disbelief staring at his inhaler.

"It will be fine; the doctor said it was on excurtional asthma. Or you know when the weathers cold."

I gave him a huge hug.

"Well then you'll have to be careful with me then." Alec placed a gentle kiss and walked towards the taxi that had just arrived.

"Wait, What? Alec come back."

**THE END**

**Well thats it for now, not sure if I want it to be anymore than a oneshot but I can change it if need be. And again don't forget to R&R please thanks bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I've decided to turn this into little side stories of Alecs capers with Asthma. Hope you enjoy. _**

**_Oh and if you don't like yaoi or boy's love there's a bit in the middle, but thats it. So if you don't like it don't complain just don't read it._**

APOV.

The night I returned home, I just wanted to go to sleep. Magnus had other ideas.

Hmmm so the doctor said to take the purple inhaler twice at night and twice in the morning and the blue one if I needed it, that shouldn't be too hard right?

I set the inhalers on my bedside table and began to remove my shoes and socks.

I felt the bed shift behind as weight was placed onto it. Magnus' arms looped round my neck and began kissing the sensitive areas on my collar bone and behind my ears. I was leaning into him moving my head away to give Magnus more access.

Magnus twisted us so that I was under him.

He began to kiss me, licking my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue enter my mouth.

As we ran our tongues over each other's mouths, Magnus began to suck on my tongue and he unbuttoned my shirt running his hands over my chest.

Magnus pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head. I was looking him up and down as he ran his hand through his hair. He began to unbutton his trousers slowly teasing me as his boxers came into view.

I breath hitched in my throat as I started at him. He began to unbutton my trousers, his hand lightly grazing my inner thigh making me moan and thrust up towards him.

As Magnus pulled my trousers down he kissed down my legs. My breathing was started to becoming harsh as Magnus the hem of my boxers. I began to cough and gasp as he started to remove them. Magnus stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

I grabbed my chest as if that would help; I was gasping and staring wildly at Magnus. He was just staring at my in shock.

I began to get tunnel vision. Everything the doctor had told me to do had left my head.

_**So Review please it's always nice to know peoples opinions and ideas are always welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the second half.**_

MPOV

Oh God the doctor had said something about excurtional asthma.

Alecs eyes Began to flutter shut as his breathing became harsher. I came out of my panic and looked around the room. I saw him set them down earlier but could I remember.

Suddenly something blue caught my attention on the bedside table. I leapt for it and stared at it, okay now what.

"Magnus...Instructions..." Alec gasped pointed to a piece of paper on the table.

I skimmed the instructions. Okay take off lid, place in mouth, push down top and breath in.

That's not too difficult to do.

I sat back onto the bed and pick up Alec so he was sitting against me like the last time this happened. His back against my chest.

I placed the inhaler in his mouth and pressed the top down, there was a puff and then Alec breathed in. The medicine took effect almost immediately. Alec grabbed the inhaler off of me and pressed the top again breathing in deeply.

Alec suddenly fell sideways on the bed. I panicked and grabbed him turning him over to find his eyes closed and his chest not moving.

"Oh God, I thought that stuff was supposed to stop this from happening." I stated as I was checking for breathing.

Suddenly there was a loud intake of breath and Alec blew in my ear, making me scream from the shock and the ticklish feeling. I leapt off the bed looking down at a laughing Alec. He coughed a few times then looked at me tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Your face!" That's all Alec could managed.

I glared at him and stalked to the other side of the bed.

I finished removing my clothing, pulled on my pyjama bottoms, turned and looked at Alec and stated:

"That was not funny." I lay my head down and closed my eyes.

"Aw come on can't you take a joke, look I'm fine." Alec said kissing my cheek.

"Well you scared me so..." I left my sentence hanging not sure how to finish it.

"I'm sorry" Alec said hugging me and curling into my back.

I turned round and held him closer to me.

"Hey Magnus did you know you scream like a little girl when your ears are touched." Alec said looking up at me.

I gently cuffed him round the head, "No I don't." I said as I used magic to change him into his pyjamas.

"Oh yeah?" Alec said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it must have been your delirious mind." I said.

I closed my eyes and just as I was falling asleep, something touched my ear and I jumped up squalling like a girl and grabbing my ears.

I glanced down as a victorious Alec smiled up at me.

"I love you too Magnus now come here I'm cold." He said rubbing the space beside him.

I grumbled and made my way back into the bed.

"Love you too, now go to sleep." I said.

Alec chuckled cuddled up to my chest and fell asleep in my arms as i held him close.

_**Updates should be happening sooner as I'm off school for summer now so...yeah i'll try to update soon.**_

_**And again don't forget to review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

APOV  
"We really don't have to go if you don't want to...seriously, we can order takeaway and watch some crappy movie." I can't believe it, i'm actually begging Magnus by this stage. I had been trying all day to change his mind but nothing was working.

"Come on love it is a simple birthday celebration," he straightened out my clothing and moved my scarf so that it protected me from the freezing night air, "besides, your parents were kind enough to invite us the least we can do is make an appearance." he placed a kiss on my forehead and headed for the front door...I can't wait until this is over with.

It wasn't far to the institute and the walk was quiet...mostly because I refused to acknowledge Magnus.  
"Come on Alec please stop huffing, I promise we'll leave as soon as we can and I'll make it up to you." Magnus pouted at me.

"Yeah you will." I muttered.

"Alas it speaks!" Magnus stopped dead and had a look of mock amazement on his face, hand over his heart.  
"ha ha you're funny aren't you," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes and giving him a thump on the arm, "come on lets get this over with." I gave a slight cough as we entered the Institute.

Church greeted us at the elevator as we rid ourselves of our heavy winter coats and scarves, hanging them up on rack beside the elevator once we'd reached the first floor. Church lead us to the main dining area where everyone was already seated and making light conversation.

The only chairs available were seated apart from each other... this was going to be a long dinner. I let out a small sigh and Magnus gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and a wink before going to seat himself between my Mother and Isabella, leaving the only chair between Simon and Jace.

Upside, I was across from Magnus so we weren't completely apart as our legs twined under the table.

The conversation flowed easily enough I spent most of the dinner keeping an eye on the conversation between Magnus and my Mum but Isabella seemed to be keeping it together.

As desert was placed in front of us my Dad stood up to propose a toast

"I'd just like to say thank you all for joining me for my birthday." He looked at us all and smiled  
Jace lifted his glass and gave a loud "Here here." With a grin clinking it off my glass.  
I glanced over at Magnus and clinked my glass of his and he gave a wink. To be honest it was nice being with the family and having Magnus with me.

The cake was brought in and the candles blown out and big servings handed around to everyone together with ice cream.

MPOV

I don't know why Alec was so worried this was great and it was another step towards his family accepting us.  
He was sitting talking with Simon with Jace's arm over his shoulders...he looked so happy.

Then the coughing started.

APOV

That second helping of Ice cream had been a mistake, I shrugged Jace's arm off of my shoulder and excused myself heading for my coat.

MPOV

I made my excuses and followed Alec out chasing hom down the hall to the elevator. I found him searching through the coat pockets, I heard another cough,  
ah that's what he was looking.

I slipped behind him holding his waist as I reached into the inner pocket of his winter coat on the rack and with drawing his inhaler.  
I pushed him into a chair and kneeled in front of him, shaking his inhaler I placed it into his mouth,  
"deep breath," I said as I pushed it releasing some more of the medicine.  
2 more pumps and his breathing was back to normal,

"I told you to take it before we left."  
"shhhh." was my response.  
"Better?"  
"yeah...thanks." He was looking down, I lifted his face to catch his eyes, "no problem."  
I placed a small kiss on his lips and stood up offering my hand.  
Together we walked back into the room to enjoy the rest of the evening.

**_So i'm snowed in...in the middle of March :S so what better time to sit down and write a chapter, sorry for the delay and if you have any feedback or suggestions i'd be thrilled to hear them Frizwizz (^_^)_**


End file.
